New Years
by MegumiFire
Summary: The Digidestined are going to New York for New Year's Eve.  Poor Tai doesn't have anyone to kiss when the ball drops.  Will he find someone in time?  The story's not exactly as simple as it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright people. This story is entitled New Years. I meant to have it finished and posted on New Years, but seeing as I am constantly busy, it didn't happen that way. I only meant for this to be a one shot, but it turned into more. It won't be more than a few chapters though. As always, I've done my best, but that doesn't mean this is perfect. I still don't own Digimon, I'm pretty sure we have all established this by now.**

**Chapter 1: Someone to Kiss**

He wanted someone to kiss when the ball dropped.

All the digidestined were invited to Micheal's New Year's bash. Honestly, Taichi Kamiya had no idea what the celebration was all about. From what he was told by Mimi, New Year's in America was completely different than New Year's in Japan. Everyone would gather 'round on New Year's Eve, drink until they could no longer see straight, and watch the ball drop. There would be a lot of dancing, snacks, and ear drum popping music. The one thing he specifically remembered her mentioning was that when the ball dropped, you were supposed to kiss someone. That was a new one.

As Tai packed his things to get ready for the trip, he considered what he should do. It shouldn't be that hard to find someone to kiss, right? He shook his head to himself at the thought. _'Of course it will be,_' he thought to himself. _'Most everyone else is already dating someone.' _Kari walked in to save him from his thoughts.

"You have everything ready to go?" Kari asked. She was dressed in some casual jeans and a sweater. After all, they had a long flight ahead. No need to be uncomfortable.

"Almost. I just need to be sure to pack my toothbrush and I'll be set." She smiled at him. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just don't forget you're gonna have to kiss someone when the ball drops. It's tradition over there." He shook his head.

"Thanks for reminding me. I haven't already been wondering what's going to happen with that." Kari giggled at him.

"Look, it's not going to be that hard to find someone. You're good looking. And not everyone is already attached."

"Easy for you to say, you have Takeru. And who exactly isn't with someone that I could kiss?"

"Just think about it," she replied mystically and walked out, again giggling.

'_Who on Earth could she be talking about? Sora? There's no way that would ever happen. She already turned me down once.' _He finished packing his things and carried his bags out of his bedroom.

Sora had broken up with Matt about a year ago, after dating him a year. They agreed it was better to just be friends, neither really felt a spark. Tai had always wondered what it would be like dating her, but after she turned him down the first time, he refused to consider trying again.

Tai and Kari reached the airport about ten minutes before they were to meet everyone else. They decided to go ahead and check in, then wait inside the airport. Once inside, they saw one person already there.

"Hey Mimi! When did you get here?" Kari asked.

"I've only been here about five minutes. My ridiculous boyfriend was supposed to be here as well, but he's running late. Typical." They both eyed her.

"Since when do you have a boyfriend?" questioned Tai.

"Since about two days ago. I completely forgot to tell you! Matt and I are dating!"

"Really? The two of you seem like you would make a good couple. Have you told Sora already?" asked Tai.

"Seriously Tai? She was the first one I told. I even asked her if it was okay. Sheesh, we're best friends you know."

"I know, I know, I just wanted to make sure."

"I'm sure you did," Mimi replied, while giving him an all knowing look. _'What is it with people today? It's not like anything will ever happen between us. She made that quite clear before. I'm her best friend, of course I would look out for her well being.'_

Before there could be any further discussion, Matt walked up with Joe, Izzy, and TK. Matt walked straight to Mimi, and then took her into an embrace. None of the others looked surprised. _'I suppose they've told everyone else and just forgot about me and Kari.' _Tai looked around and noticed Sora also coming up to them. She was in baggy sweatpants, a loose white t-shirt, and some running shoes. Her face was a little red and she was sniffling.

"Man, Sora, you look awful," Izzy stated. Everyone was thinking the same thing.

"Thanks, you know just how to make a girl feel good about herself," she replied sarcastically with a nasally voice. "I've got a terrible cold, but I'm coming anyway. Just try not to get too close to me."

"No worries, I'll stay far away," said Joe as he backed away. Everyone laughed at his action.

"Well, since everyone is here, let's get going," stated Tai. The older digidestined were going a day earlier than the younger because they wanted a chance to view New York. Kari and TK were going earlier as well to join their siblings.

Once on board the plane, everyone settled into their seats. Kari sat next to TK, Matt sat next to Mimi, Joe sat next to Izzy, which left Tai next to Sora. Tai really didn't mind that he was next to her; he had been around her when she was sick many times before.

"So Sora, since when have you been sick? Last time I talked to you, you sounded completely fine," asked Tai.

"You talked to me two days ago, and I was completely fine then, or so I thought. My throat was getting a little sore now that I think about it. This is just my luck though." She sighed lightly.

"Ah, well it'll be okay, I'm sure you'll still have fun anyway. At least we're gonna be inside, originally we were gonna go out and watch the actual ball drop. Now we're just gonna watch it on tv."

"Yeah, I guess so. But Mimi made some big deal about having to kiss someone when the ball drops, who in their right mind is going to kiss me when I have a chance of sneezing right in their face?" Tai examined her features. She looked fairly distraught over this, though he really couldn't figure out why.

"Don't be so concerned about it. At least you have a good reason. I'm just going to look like the loser without a date." He laughed at himself as he looked forward.

"Whatever Tai, you're always putting yourself down. Any girl would be completely lucky to have you." He sat there for a moment, trying to pick through what she said. He decided it was nothing and continued on.

"Well I'm glad you think that. If I were so awesome, my baby sister wouldn't have been dating before me. Then again, we aren't all so lucky as to know the person we're gonna be with since we were little." Tai waited for Sora's response, but it never came. He looked over at her, and her face was blank. "Sora? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just don't feel too well. I think I'm gonna try to take a nap." She stared out the window. He couldn't help but think her response was a little rushed.

'_Did I say something wrong? Am I imagining things?'_ He shook his head and relaxed into his seat.

**That's all for the first chapter. I'll have the next one out soon, just be watching for it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys, I swear I thought I had already posted this chapter. I'm back with another. It will only be this chapter and one more. I love reading long stories, but I do not like writing them. No ownership of Digimon claimed here.**

**Chapter 2: Sometimes You Just Get Angry**

The rest of the way to America, Sora had hardly said anything. She kept insisting it was because she didn't feel well, but Tai wasn't so sure about that. Even through the connecting flights, she wouldn't talk to anyone. They all asked what he said to make her that way, but he had no idea.

Finally, they made it to New York. Tai thought the trip was fun, other than Sora giving the silent treatment. They walked through the airport to meet Michael. He smiled brightly at them in greeting.

"I'm so glad you could all make it! Was your trip nice?"

"Excellent! I can't wait to revisit all the places I've missed!" responded Mimi. They all grabbed their bags and followed Michael out.

They were staying at a hotel next to where Michael lived. The three girls would share a room, Tai, Izzy, and Joe would be in another, and Matt and TK would be in the last. The other digidestined would be coming on New Year's Eve, so they would not need a room, as they planned on leaving via the Digital World.

"So now that we've got you alone, could you please tell us what in the world you did to Sora?" Izzy was the first to approach the subject.

"I've got no clue! One minute she was fine, the next she was saying, 'Oh, I just don't feel well.' I'm not an idiot; I know I must have said something, so tell me! But no, she would rather play silent treatment the whole way here. It's so frustrating!" They both nodded.

"Any time my girlfriend does that, I tell her how illogical it is because I can't fix a problem I don't know about. She's so intelligent, she always comes right out and talks about it. That's what I love about her," Joe says. Tai shakes his head.

"Are you saying she's dumb because she won't talk about it? That's a little harsh if you ask me," replied Tai.

"No, I'm not saying that at all. I'm just saying all girls are different. I love that my girlfriend feels she can be open with me. Sora is just stubborn. Well, with you anyway."

"See, that's another thing. I'm supposed to be her best friend, and she never wants to talk about anything if I've made her angry. She'll tell anyone else if they've made her mad. I don't get it."

"Apparently she sees in you a different way than everyone else. Why else would she act that way?" chimed in Izzy.

"Does she expect me to read her mind? I'm not telepathic last time I checked. It wouldn't bother me so much if I had a clue, but I've got absolutely nothing." Tai buried his face in his hands in frustration.

"I'm not sure either, but I know we're going to be left behind if we don't hurry, we're about to leave for the Empire State Building," stated Joe. The other two nodded and followed him out the door.

They were all at the top of the building, looking at the city below. Tai saw Sora standing by herself and decided to try and talk to her.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you."

"Seriously, you don't have to lie. I'm not stupid."

"So I'm a liar now?" Tai inhaled sharply.

"Look, I don't want to get into this now. You know damn well I'm not calling you a liar. I just want to know why you won't talk to me. It's frustrating. And I'm supposed to be your best friend."

"If you were my best friend, you would know why I'm not talking to you. Just leave me alone right now, I don't feel well." As she walked away, Tai bowed his head and shook it. He was trying so hard not to get mad, but when it involved Sora, it was so difficult.

After leaving the Empire State Building, the group went to Central Park. Some walked around in pairs, others sat together on benches. Tai was walking around by himself, trying to figure things out, when Mimi walked up beside him.

"She's pretty upset with you, you know. I don't know what you said or did, but I can tell she's bothered. She won't really talk to me about it either." Tai sighed.

"I don't understand. You would think if it was bothering her that much, she would talk about it. Instead, she bottles it up and makes me frustrated as hell. She's never that way with anyone else. I don't know what I ever did to deserve it. All I ever did was care about her, that's all." Mimi put her hand on his shoulder to stop him. She looked at him intently.

"Then why don't you tell her that? It seems like every time you try to approach her, all you do is get mad, which makes her more upset, and makes her even less likely to talk to you about it. I don't know what's bothering her, but I'm sure it's important to her if she's so aggravated. Just try being nice for a change instead of blowing up when she doesn't immediately talk to you. That's the problem with you two. You're both so stubborn; you butt heads every time you turn around."

"You're probably right. When did things become so complicated anyway? It's like one day we were inseparable and always got along, then the next day we suddenly were always disagreeing. Are we just not good friends anymore?" Mimi smiled at him.

"I think when a guy and a girl are best friends things are eventually going to change between them. It's up to you whether it's for the better or the worst." She started to walk away, leaving Tai to think about what she said. "Everyone's starting to leave; you better hurry up before you get left behind."

**That's all for this chapter. Review if you wish.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welp, here you go. The final chapter. I warned you this would be short. Sorry for the delay, you've probably gathered by now it takes me a while. I get to the final chapter and hate it, so I always have to redo it. Hopefully you aren't disappointed. I still don't own Digimon, nor will I ever.**

**Chapter 3: Drop the Ball**

Tai slept restlessly that night. He couldn't get Mimi's words out of his mind. _"I think when a guy and a girl are best friends things are eventually going to change between them." _But was she right? He really didn't want things to be different. He liked how comfortable they could be around one another. He liked how she wouldn't judge him for wanting to watch a soccer game instead of going out. He liked her.

The next day went by a little too slowly for Tai's liking. The girls were spending half the day getting ready for the night, which meant he wouldn't get another chance to talk to Sora until that night. The other guys weren't doing anything except being lazy. This meant that all Tai could do was join them.

Finally, it was time for the party. The younger digidestined had arrived just a little while before, coming through Michael's computer. However, so far it was only the guys and Yolei.

"When will the girls get here? I don't like being so outnumbered." She looked around at all the guys. Of course there were other girls there, because Michael had invited all the digidestined, and even some people that were not, but she was really only hanging around her close friends.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon. They wouldn't want to miss out," Joe said. Just then, the three girls strolled in.

Kari walked in first, wearing a beautiful pink knee length party dress and heels. Her hair was worn in its normal place. Next walked in Mimi, who was wearing an emerald green ball gown that hung close to her curves. Her hair was worn in a curly up-do, with random strands falling from the back. Finally Sora entered. She was wearing a pitch black evening gown that shown her figure perfectly, with a slit cut straight up to her thigh. Her hair was half up, curly all over, with two loose strands hanging close to her face. Tai couldn't keep his eyes off her.

It was a little after 9 o clock when the party really started. Some of the younger digidestined were not allowed to drink, but those who were of age dove in. Tai started his night by drinking rum and coke. It had only been thirty minutes, and he had already had four cups.

"Slow down a little there champ, we don't want to carry you back," Matt stated. Tai shook his head.

"No, I'll be fine. It takes a lot to get me drunk. I'm gonna go talk to Sora."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? You've been drinking and I'm sure she has been too."

"It'll be okay, I just need to know what's bothering her." Matt could tell Tai's words were already slightly slurred, but let him go anyway. Tai walked over to Sora.

"So will you talk to me now?"

"There's nothing to talk about. Why don't you go back over there and talk to Matt?"

"I guess you're feeling better?"

"A little, yes. I'm not sneezing anymore if that's what you mean." The look in her eyes told him she wasn't trying to be nice.

"Look, I don't know what your deal is, but you need to get over it. You know what? I'm just going to give up trying to figure out what you're so upset about. If you wanna talk, you can talk to me. I'm not your fucking enemy you know."

"I'm starting to believe you're just that, Taichi Kamiya. Now leave me the hell alone!" She began to walk away from him.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight by the way!" he shouted after her, then turned around and stormed off.

It had been another thirty minutes before Mimi came charging after him.

"Taichi, what in the world did you say to her?" He could tell she was a little tipsy already.

"Nothing, I asked her if she would talk to me now, and she wouldn't, and then she started being all uncivil, so I went off on her. She needs to quit acting so dumb!"

"No, you need to apologize before you lose the best person in your life!"

"I can't apologize, she won't even fucking talk to me! I don't even know what I'm apologizing for! She's the one who gave me the silent treatment."

"You know what, never mind, once she's gone, you'll wish with everything you have you had her back." Mimi stormed away with that.

'_What does she mean by that? No one cares to explain anything for me. I'm so damn confused!'_

It had been about another hour. By this point, Tai was wasted. He stopped talking to everyone and drank more to ignore them. It was 11:45 when he saw Sora sitting in a corner by herself, her head in her hands. Despite his anger and confusion, he couldn't help but go ask what was wrong.

"Sora?"

"What do you want?" she asked from under her hands.

"Will ya please tell me wass wrong?" She finally looked up at him. Her cheeks were very flushed, and her makeup was smudged and smeared. She had been crying.

"Why are you so dense sometimes? Why?" He shook his head, trying to understand.

"I don't know whatcha mean. I didn't do anything. What don't I get?"

"Everything! Tai, you're the best guy I've ever known. You mean everything ta me. I trust you with ma life, you're ma best friend, my ally, you know all ma secrets. And you're killing me!" More tears began to cascade down her face.

"How am I killing you Sor? What am I doin to ya? Please tell me and I'll stop, I promise."

"It's killing me that you don't love me back! I love you. More than anything or anyone in this world. And you don't love me back!" She buried her face in her arms on the table. Tai was in complete shock. Everything that had just come out of her mouth elated him, yet confused him beyond belief.

"I didn't think you even liked me. You turned me down for Matt."

"Am I with Matt anymore? We were never anything more than friends really. I guess that's all I'll ever be, a friend. Nothing more." He took her hand in his, which caused her to look at his face. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Sora, how couldja ever believe that I don't love you? You are my world. My heart has never belonged ta anyone else. I thought you didn't want me." She jumped up and pulled him into an embrace. "I love you more than life ya know."

"God I hope you mean that and you're not jus drunk."

"I've never been more serious in my life." His eyes were swimming with emotions. She didn't know whether to celebrate or pass out. The pair was lost in that moment, completely unaware of their surroundings.

"Five!" The crowd was watching the ball as it neared the bottom.

"Four!" Tai and Sora weren't listening to the crowd.

"Three!" They slowly leaned into each other.

"Two!" Their eyes slipped closed.

"One!" And finally, their lips met for the first time.

"Happy New Year!" Tai held her tightly, afraid this might not be real. He attempted to throw all his passion into one kiss, one he hoped she would never forget. He certainly never would.

Sora broke the kiss, but remained holding him close. She laid her head against his chest, listening to his pounding heart. It just felt right.

By this point, everyone else was watching them. Davis let out a wolf whistle. Finally, they were broken from the moment, and returned to reality.

The younger digidestined left for home via the digital world. Everyone else headed back to their hotel rooms. As they were walking down the halls of the hotel, Mimi pulled Tai aside.

"I'm glad you finally talked to her. I don't think I've ever seen her this happy before."

"I don't think I've ever been so happy myself. I never thought this would happen for us."

"She's always loved you, Taichi. You were just too blind to see." She smiled at him and walked away. When he turned Sora was standing there. They smiled at each other.

"I have to ask. Is this real?" Tai queried.

"I sure hope so. Otherwise, we're both so drunk we're hallucinating." She walked closer to him, causing him to pull her in the rest of the way. He kissed her one more time that night for assurance, still not sure if he was dreaming.

The next morning, no one felt like leaving. Not only were they just not ready to go home, but most of them were hung over as well. Minus Tai that is. While Sora was feeling much better, poor Tai now had a sore throat and the sniffles.

**So, I'm not sure I like the ending. But I've never liked ending stories. Again, review if you wish! I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
